dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Komui Lee/Relationships
Exorcists Lenalee Lee Lenalee is Komui's younger sister and he is is a very important person to her. When she was kidnapped by the Order, she hated them and it took four years for her brother to find her and join the Order, stating he would never leave her side. This is what allowed Lenalee to calm down and work alongside the Order, along with synchronize with her Innocence to protect and be by her friend's and brother's side. The two care greatly for each other, though Lenalee gets annoyed by Komui's laziness, irresponsibility and his overprotective nature towards her. Komui cares extremely for his sister to the point of obsession, threatening any boy that dares try to date her or shows interest in her, even crying and hugging her stating he didn't want her to get married. However, after the 14th begins to awaken within Allen, their relationship has become stained as Lenalee tries to search for and protect Allen behind her brother's back, while Komui is hunting Allen as a member of the Noah and no longer views him as a member of the Order. Black Order Reever Wenhamm Reever is the chief of Science Section, making him a subordinate of Komui. Komui seems to be closer to him than to other section chiefs and they seem to be together for a good amount of time. Reever appears more competent with paperwork and he has done a lot of it instead of Komui. Yet Komui formerly hold Reever's position and because of that he often resume his old job instead of its current one. This often leads to catastrophes because of his weird inventions. Reever seems particularly fearful of these and he doesn't hesitate to stop his chief forcefully. It can look like Reever hates him but he actually respects him a lot. Komui on his side takes care of Reever like he does with all his subordinate. Bak Chang Komui and Bak probably know each others since Komui was in the Asian Branch. They share a lot of similarity, they have the same nationality, are the same age. Still their differences set them completely apart. Bak is incredibly jealous of Komui for having reached the Chief Officer position, one he has been longing to for a long time. Komui appears to not take him seriously and to look down on him (metaphorically and literally). Except when his sister is involved. In this case, Komui transforms in a dangerous sociopath and seems to be aware of Bak's attraction to Lenalee. He is ready to use guns to stop him. Jeryy Komui and Jeryy are best friends. They can often be found chatting. Komui calls Jeryy "Jeryy-pon" as an term of endearment. Malcolm C. Lvellie As Chief Officer of the Black Order, Komui has to deal with the inspector from Central. While Komui joined the Order to protect the Exorcists, Lvellie treats them as pawns who simply exist to defeat the Earl. Komui often tries to oppose his decisions in roundabout way, as he doesn't have the power to oppose him head on. References Navigation de:Komui Li Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships